Mark and Laurel: Email Exchange
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: This is an Edgemont Story. Ever wonder what Laurel and Mark said in those infamous emails in season one? This is a love story told in emails.
1. Chapter 1

In season one, when Laurel and Mark first met, their relationship was solidified through an email correspondence. These are my attempts at what those emails might have said.

Chapter One: Laurel to Mark

Subject: Friendship

Dear Mark,

I know it is a little old fashioned to begin a letter that way these days, but it seems wrong somehow not to. I would like to apologize again for all the craziness with Jen. I hope you know I would never try to come between you two. The fact is, I need you, the both of you. The way things are going, you will probably be the only friends I have.

Things are so lonely here. I really miss Toronto, and all my friends, and family. My friend back home used to say that some people just see the world differently, and thus they are ostracized by everybody else. I cannot believe that. I know you and I are very different, but we get along fine, which I am very grateful for, and have to believe that people are capable of being strong enough to not just follow vicious rumors. My dad says I am too smart for high school because I do not listen to rumors or put much stock in the opinions of others. The truth is, we all care what people think of us, even if we do not want to admit it. Some of us are just better at hiding it than others. I think it is important to have something that makes you feel safe, something you can control. The world around you, the people in it, they will always change. All we have is ourselves sometimes. I have things I am passionate about to escape into, and I will always have those things, because they come from within me. But I would like to think that we could still have things around us that maybe will not disappear. I do not want to be dependant on anybody, but until I turn eighteen, I guess I will be. If I am not careful, I will be dependant on somebody my whole life. I really do not want that.

I cannot wait to leave for University in two years, but until then, I guess I am stuck here. And a lot can happen in two years. I really hope we can become good friends. If you survived this ramble and respond, I will take it to mean you want to pursue this friendship. If not, I understand. After all those rumors about me, I would hate to cause trouble for you or your girlfriend. Just let me know. Au revoir.

~Laurel

P.S. I like to sign-off in French, and I always liked this phrase and what it means, but if you think it is maybe to pretentious, please let me know, because I do not want to be that girl and I will switch to a more traditional sign-off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Subject: RE: Friendship

Laurel,

Hey. I'm glad you wrote. I was worried all the drama had scared you off, but you know, you really shouldn't pay attention to any of that stuff. A cool girl like you is bound to have more friends than she knows what to do with. It sucks that you are feeling so lonely, but I promise I will always be here if you need to talk. I agree that the world is unpredictable, but if anything is a constant, its friends you pick to have in your life.

I know how it feels to be lonely. My parents are splitting up, and when I found out, I felt more alone than I ever have. My friends helped me through it. They're pretty great, and maybe we could all be friends. Maybe then, you wouldn't want to get out of here so fast. Personally speaking, I'm glad you're not leaving for a couple years. Like you said, a lot can happen.

I don't think it's wrong to lean on people for strength sometimes. I've done it, and I'm more than willing to let you lean on me.

~Mark

P.S. I don't get what's so cool about the phrase goodbye, but French is cool enough. If you like doing that, then do it. I think it's cool. In fact, when girls speak French, it's pretty sexy; it makes you think of some hot French model or something. I even considered stealing the concept from you, but the French thing isn't so hot for guys like it is for girls. Talk to you soon.

Author's Note: Anybody know how to put a new show up on here? It does not feel right just doing Miscellaneous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Subject: An Apology, A Thank You, And An Explanation

Dear Mark,

I am sorry about your parents. Here I am, acting like Jane Eyre living with the Reeds when I have two amazing parents and your family is falling apart. I am so sorry. I feel like such an idiot. Please except my apology.

Thank you for all the nice things you wrote. You can actually be pretty charming when you want. It is no wonder Jen loves you so much. Whatever else you are, you are a good listener, and a good friend. I really appreciate all you said. It was very sweet. I am also sorry if I implied that you were a part of me wanting to leave Edgemont. The truth is you are one of the only good things that have happened to me since I got here, and I am very grateful.

Au revoir actually means, "Until the next time we see one another." I think that that is a nice concept. I like the idea of never really saying goodbye. In life, you always have to say goodbye. We have both had recent experiences of having to bid ado to people we love. It would always be better it we could just say au revoir in its true sense. Unfortunately, goodbyes have always been a fact of life. Believing that is just being realistic, but it is nice, the idea that people could never lose touch. It is a fool's dream, like a storybook where there is love at first sight, the kind you can live and die for. Still, with today's technology we are given the option to be closer to each other. I could actually be writing this French phrase from France and you could be reading it here in Edgemont.

I think it is important to express how you view the world, through writing, or drawing, but just getting your ideas out there. People almost never have the guts to say what they think or how they feel, or else they just do not know how. It is amazing how people can say au revoir to each other, and not know what it really means. I like that I can keep saying au revoir to you, and mean it; that you might be here when I turn on my computer.

I am heading to bed now. Au revoir.

~Laurel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Subject: RE: An Apology, A Thank You, And An Explanation

Laurel,

Hey. It was great to hear from you. Honestly, I have no clue who Jane Eyre is, but if you were trying to imply you were being insensitive to my problem, don't worry, you weren't. You didn't know, which was kind of nice. At home, with Kat and Travis, it's all we ever hear about, or talk about. Even Jen and the guys talk about it more than I'd like. It's cool having a place where I don't have to think about it.

I am certainly glad to hear that I don't have to do with you wanting to leave. I was worried the whole Anika thing had alienated you. We need girls like you around here. Not that there are any other girls like you. I don't think I have ever met a girl who even comes close.

Sorry. My French isn't great. I mean, I made it through the earlier courses, but after that, I kind of crapped out. You write like you are speaking French, you know. I mean, your words are English, but it feels French. Does that make any sense? It's cool that you're into artsy stuff, self expression and all that. Personally, I'm not that good at it. I guess you could say there is a lot I am not so good at. I'm not great at grades, or art, but I'm pretty good at sports and other guy stuff. I have also been told I am charming, and not just by you. I think people like talking to me. I don't know why exactly, but why question it. I have a great group of friends, the most recent addition to which was you. So, I must be doing something right.

So, what are you anyway? Actress? Painter? Poet? I'm guessing writer, based on these emails. Let me know. Maybe you can send me something in an email, I'd like to see your work. I'm sure its great, and I could probably benefit from some culture. See you around.

~Mark


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Subject: Pep Talks and French Phrases

Dear Mark,

I think you are being a little too hard on yourself. You did not strike me as one of those self-deprecating kind of guys. If anything, I would say you are too proud. And cocky. Definitely a little cocky. But you are also sweet, a good conversationalist, funny, a good listener, and you have great taste in movies and in coffee. You also seem very protective of your family, and like you said, you have great friends, so you must have done something to deserve them. Do not expect me to sing your praises in every email, because I am not that kind of girl, but ease up on yourself a little.

I very much like the idea of these emails being our private utopia away from the world. As for your compliments on my "French" writing, merci beaucoup. For the record, I am actually a photographer, or at least, I want to be. Some day, ideally, I will be studying film at NYU. Right now, I am still working on still pictures. I hold my own, for a high school student, but I tend to put a lot of pressure on myself. That is the only way to push yourself to work hard, which is the only way to get where you want to be. Some day, I will either become a professional photographer or filmmaker. I do not have much experience with filmmaking yet, at least not any first hand, but I have read the texts and I know the terms. I have also seen quite a few films and I greatly enjoyed them. I find myself noticing the lighting as only somebody with my ambitions could, though I do not know what that says for my skill. Sorry. I just noticed this is starting to read like a resume. I get really passionate about these things, and I am very ambitious. Sometimes I get scared that people will just see me as the silly high school girl with the silly high school dream. Un prétendant sans talent. Sorry about that. Sometimes when I get passionate, I get a little French. I think I get it from my mother; she always speaks in languages when she is frustrated. She is probably swearing and just does not want me to pick it up. Anyway, if you need any help with your French, I would be more then willing. J'adore la langue de l'amour. Let me know. Also, If the French truly bothers you, please let me know, and I will try to be more aware of it.

Au revoir.

~Laurel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

RE: Pep Talks and French Phrases

Laurel,

Thanks for all the compliments, and you are right, I am not a very self-deprecating guy, but I am not ashamed to admit my faults. Plus, I think it's easier to say you insecurities in these emails. I feel comfortable talking to you.

So, photography, huh. That's cool. I think I said I don't know much about art, but I like pictures and movies, which, ironically used to be called pictures. You would think since they went to all they trouble to invent a camera, they would want to call them something else. I'd like to see your pictures sometime, though. And I'd like to see a movie with you; it might be fun to talk about the light.

What you wrote was very informative. Okay, so it read a little like a résumé. But that's not so bad.

I certainly don't think you are a silly high school girl. You are probably the most passionate, most ambitious girl I know. The French thing's okay. I have a dictionary for that stuff, not that I would be opposed to you saying what it meant at the end or something, you know, to make it easier. But I am really not against you doing the French thing. It's you. I like it. I like you.

So, your mother swears a lot, huh? Interesting. I wonder what that says about you. Joke. Seriously, though, why don't you tell me about them, your parents. I am anxious to hear what their like.

~Mark


End file.
